Maria's new life
by Lightvanille
Summary: After SOTN, Maria runs after Alucard, and wishes to have him for all the eternity.  my first one shot fic


**Maria's new life**

Okay this is my first time writing something here; also **I'm yet learning English so you might find some mistakes**. Hope you guys like.

**Disclimair: Maria and Alucard Belong to konami Castlevania.**

"Alucard…What will you do now?" Asked the young Lady to the white haired man. He stared at the woman that helped him through the castle."…I'll hide…It will be best for this world" He said in a cold way…Maria froze when he told that…She could see on his face that he was sad, due to his cursed blood…He took a deep breath and said "Very well we'll not meet again…" and he started to walk away from Richter and Maria…

Maria bit her lips as he was getting far from them, Richter noticing Maria's sadness and asked "Don't you want to go after him Maria?" It was the least that he could do for him, after he saved his life…"I'm sorry…I just can't let him disappear from my life…" Maria answered already marching her way after her beloved one…"It's okay…Take care lady" Richter said already presuming that she wouldn't come back "Thank you…Fare thee well" and she ran to the forest leaving Richter "And yourself Lady…" He said…

Maria was following Alucard through the deep forest…He knew that she was following him. She ended up into a common tavern, there wasn't anything different…So she entered…There he was…Staring at her…"Why did you follow me?...I can't offer you anything you know?" He said with a firm ton. "Alucard…I…" She was so nervous…That It was being hard to find the words "My lady…I hid from you for don't make you suffer…It will be better If you-" But he was cut by Maria "I love you Alucard! I will never find someone like you! Please come with me! Richter and Annette and Richter will be happy about having you!" That wasn't enough for the Dhampir, He really didn't know how to be social…Thanks to his father for making him not so social with the humans…He has never had any human friend…"Why…?" He asked without finding a way to complete…"Even If I can't make you come back with me…" she got close to the dhampir…She turned her face in a way that she could see his golden eyes, she embraced him and said in a firm ton "Let me live with you…Take me to your world for we create our own world…Please" She looked to him. Their faces were so close of each other that he could hear her heartbeats "There is no way back Maria…Are you sure? Would you sacrifice your life for live with a dammed one?" He asked "Of course" she answered and kissed him…

Alucard Kissed her back…He finally could show to her what he felt for her…He placed one of his hand on her shoulder and then embraced her…when their lips parted he carried her to a room, Maria giggled she was happy…Alucard opened the door and placed her nicely on the bed…He started to kiss her neck…making her blush and let out a little gasp…Undressing her slowly…She was doing her part of taking his clothes off…She let him play with her body…He got into her…staying in a position for they stay really close from each other…as they were connected…Maria was loving that…

He managed on staying right behind her and embracing her nicely and soft breasts…and kissing her neck…aaahhh Now that was a heaven for Maria…But Alucard had another idea…making her his wife for all the eternity…during the kisses on her neck he bit her neck and made the poison runs through her veins…"aaahhh Alucard….!" She screamed as she was feeling the poison into her veins…"I'm sorry Maria…This will hurt me more than you" the pain was so big…It was like she was being burnt from inside of her body…after a few minutes she fainted…

In the next day Maria woke up in the bed…She was naked…But she noticed that he wasn't next to her…She thought that he has left her when she fainted and then she started to cry in despair "He left me! Even when we made love he left me…I'm a big bitch!" that until he came into the room he heard her crying and ran to her and held her hand "what happened my lady? Don't cry I haven't left you!" he said that cleaning her face from the tears. "You didn't leave me!" she said that hugging him…"There, there…Are you okay?" he asked a little worried after noticing that the metamorphose was complete "well I think…Ouch my head!" Alucard smiled seeing that she was okay just a little headache "May if I ask…what happened?" she was curious about when she fainted "feel your neck…" he said smiling, Maria got confused and passed her hand over her neck and felt two new wholes that she has never seen before so she noticed what happened…"I'm…a Dhampir?" she said surprised. He nodded "This is my gift for when you decided to live with me, now let's just say that you are an immortal and I wanted to show you one thing too…" he said that smiling

Maria got surprised…picked her clothes and dressed up and ran after him "Alucard what did you…?" when she got out of the Tavern, She saw a beautiful garden. Alucard was sitting on a rock waiting for her"This is what I wanted you to see…" so many different flowers, Maria fell in love with that garden… "I-I…Really don't know what to say…" she hugged him "Thank you Alucard!" he carried her up and said laughing and smiling "Please call me Adrian…You are the most important thing for me from now!"

Since then they live together, Maria takes care of the garden as Alucard watches her, they live so happy together, Richter and Annette have never seen Maria as well Maria.

**Comment:** There it is hope you all like comment please also sorry for some mistakes.


End file.
